


I can’t lose you

by hyumagashi



Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, oh you know... the emotional stuff uwu, protective!Apollo, so anyways let boxers be soft please, soft!Rocky, writing for a very old fandom but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyumagashi/pseuds/hyumagashi
Summary: “You don’t gotta prove nothin’ to nobody.”
Relationships: Apollo Creed/Rocky Balboa, Apollo/Rocky, Rocky Balboa/Apollo Creed, Rocky/Apollo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	I can’t lose you

**Author's Note:**

> There’s actually no Rocky/Apollo fics so I guess I literally have to do this myself

‘11:13 PM’

It was starting to get late, yet Apollo was still in the gym training for his fight that was beginning to take place in less than a week. Apollo wasn’t sure how to feel about this fight, Ivan was much bigger than him. And he couldn’t help but worry that he was much stronger than him too. Though, it didn’t stop him from trying to beat him. If he could beat Ivan, he could prove to the world that he really _was_ a champion. Of course, he had proven this before. Yet, he never felt like it.

Suddenly, the telephone started ringing. Which annoyed the dark-skinned boxer for a brief moment. Nobody else would try to call him this late at night, so it was probably Rocky.

Sighing, he makes his way to the phone. Assuming that just for a brief moment that it wasn’t Rocky. Ceasing the ringing, he picks up the phone.

”Yo.”

His greeting sounded really aggressive, he didn’t mean it to be. He was just exhausted.

_”Apollo?”_

For whatever reason, Rocky’s voice sounded really shaky over the phone. It was probably just the way it sounded over the phone, but it was different. He sounded worried, and Apollo couldn’t understand why.

”Rock?”

His threatning tone simmered down to a really soft and mellow tone. Rocky seemed to be the only person who could do that, as he had expressed many times how much he had loved it when Apollo’s voice didn’t sound like he was ready to fight.

 _”I kinda figured that you’d be training,”_ At this point, it was a routine. Where Apollo would come home late after training, and Rocky would have trouble sleeping. _“Listen, I need to talk you.”_

Rocky explains as he let’s out another shaky sigh. After everything he had heard about Drago, he was beginning to have second thoughts about letting Apollo do this.

”Why can’t you just do it over the phone?”

Apollo wonders, and it’s more than likely because he’s going to hang up. Out of frustration that Rocky had lost his faith in him.

_”It needs to be in person, Apollo.”_

Rocky insisted, and it was starting to worry Apollo.

”Well, I’m on my way home. Just stay put.”

Apollo instructed as he brushed his thumb against his lip.

_”Sure.”_

Rocky agrees, before hanging up. Rocky hasn’t been that quiet in awhile. And whenever he was quiet _something_ was bothering him.

Apollo couldn’t help but wonder what it was that was bothering him on his way home. Rocky had never been so quiet, and he didn’t know why it was bothering him so much. Perhaps it was because he just didn’t like it when Rocky wasn’t himself.

He unlocks the door to their place, looking around the house to see if anything had maybe changed? Nothing that he could notice, Rocky had probably been asleep.

Apollo enters their room, though he doesn’t turn on the light. Both of them are too tired for that. Instead, he turns to Rocky. Who had been sitting at the edge of their bed since they had gotten off the phone.

He was a lot shorter than Apollo was, but it didn’t stop him from trying to appear that he was taller. Intimidating Apollo was not his intention, but he did want Apollo to take what he was going to say seriously.

”Call off the fight, Apollo.” Nothing but confusion flashed over Apollo’s face, this was probably why it needed to be in person. “Call it off.”

”It’s way too late for that, Rock.”

Rocky knew this, it was way too late to call it off without backlash. But he didn’t care, none of that really mattered at the moment. He only cared about Apollo’s health.

”It ain’t too late, just say you ain’t gonna fight ‘im.”

Apollo crosses his arms, with sweat still rolling down his face. He expected Rocky to be feeling a bit upset that he wasn’t asleep with him but this..

”Y’know I can’t just say that.”

It was pride, Apollo couldn’t say it because he was too prideful to. He _had_ to fight Ivan.

”Don’t say nothin’ then, just don’t show up.”

Rocky knew that he wasn’t gonna give up until Apollo agreed somehow that he wasn’t going to fight Drago.

”I just don’t get it, Rock.” Apollo expresses, his arms still crossed. Disappointment washing over the boxer’s face. “Just two days ago you said you said that we’d do this together. So, what happened?”

”Somethin’s not right, Apollo. You’ve seen ‘im, his strength definitely ain’t natural.” Rocky didn’t wanna say it. He didn’t want to admit that he thought that Ivan could kill him. But how else was he going to get his point across? “He’ll _kill_ you, Apollo.”

Apollo knows what he’s getting into, that’s the kinda thing you sign up for when you decide to be a boxer. You sweat, you bleed, and sometimes, you die.

”Yeah? Ain’t it better to die in the ring then it is to back out of a fight.”

He was right, even Rocky could admit it. Though, in this in this instance, Rocky couldn’t care less.

”Not if it means losin’ someone who cares about you as much as I do. If you ain’t gonna give the fight up, at least let me do it for you. I don’t care what happens to me. I get beat up, I die, I don’t care. If anythin’ were to happen to you I don’t,” he pauses, just so that he could catch his breath in the midst of his tangent. “I don’t know what I’d do, Apollo..”

“I ain’t gonna do that, Rock. I ain’t gonna let you fight my fight,” He states as Rocky sits back down. His watery eyes barely visible in this room. “You scared, Rock? Drago scares you?”

”I ain’t afraid of Drago.”

Rocky replies in the most bitter tone his shaky voice will allow him to project.

”What are you afraid of, Rock?”

Rocky simply shakes his head, not wanting to respond to his question. At this point, Rocky wasn’t sure if Apollo would understand.

Frankly, Rocky’s new found stubbornness seemed to really annoy Apollo. Kinda hurt knowing that the one person who truly cared about him had lost all his faith in him.

”C’mon. Say it, Rock. You don’t think I can win, you don’t think I got what it takes to beat Drago.”

Rocky shakes his head, sniffling as he adjusted his position on their bed.

”I don’t care if you win or not, Apollo.”

”Course you do! That’s the only reason why you’re stoppin’ me, right?! You got a reputation to protect, if I lose, it taints yours. Doesn’t it?”

It’s not what it was about, Rocky didn’t care about his reputation. He only cares about Apollo, what is he going to do if he loses Apollo to a boxer very heavily on roids?

“That’s not what this is about, Apollo.”

Rocky insists, as his voice starts to break some more. This all hurt, and he couldn’t understand why Apollo couldn’t see that.

”Than what is about? Can you at _least_ explain that to me? What is this about?”

Rocky couldn’t seem to stop the now silent tears streaming down his face. Eye contact was avoided, he couldn’t seem to bring himself to look Apollo.

There were times, where the Italian cursed himself for being as emotional as he was. He got sad too quickly, got angry too quickly..

”I don’t wanna lose you, Apollo. I can’t lose you. I’m just.. I’m scared to lose you Apollo.”

Rocky begins to stand to meet Apollo once more, his eyes just barely holding back more tears as he expressed his fear of losing the one person who has really ever cared about him.

“I love you, Apollo. You’re all I got. If Drago kills you, I’ve got nothin’.”

Through his shaky voice, Rocky pleaded for Apollo not to do this. He didn’t have to do this, they didn’t have to do this.

”When everyone else turned their back on me, you were there. Apollo, please.” Rocky pleads in between a sniffle. “Don’t do it.”

Apollo wasn’t sure what he could say to calm his shorter partner down. At this point, maybe he just wouldn’t show up. If it made Rocky happy, he’d do it.

He offers to hug the shorter Italian, and Rocky doesn’t hesitate to tightly wrap his arms around Apollo. Hugs from Apollo were comforting, but he needed him to say he wouldn’t do it.

”I’m not showin’ up.”

Apollo sighs, gently rocking the Italian in his arms. He couldn’t help but wonder if Rocky even cared about what this would do to their title. How disappointed would people be?

It was almost as though Rocky could read his mind, as he began to chime in. Interrupting the dark-skinned boxer’s thoughts.

”Forget about our title, Apollo. That don’t matter anymore.” Rocky insists, arms still tightly wrapped around his partner’s torso. “You don’t gotta prove nothin’ to nobody.”

Apollo makes no rebuttal to that, maybe he was right. What more did he need to prove at this point, maybe fighting Drago just isn’t worth it. If it upset Rocky, it sure as hell wasn’t worth it.

”We don’t need no belt, all we need is each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I thought this was longer 💀 anyways I really hope this isn’t _bad._ And I hope that you enjoyed this! Idk I guess I just really like emotional things umu


End file.
